Sorry
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: The mission went wrong. Incredibly wrong. Nobody was supposed to die. Nobody was supposed to get hurt. ONESHOT! Rated T for death.


**A/N: I was listening to _Heavy in Your Arms_ by Flourence and the Machine (don't know if I spelled that right.) And this popped into my head. It's sad. I don't know why I end up writing this crap!**

* * *

The femme's optics began leaking as she held onto her savior, her lover. His intakes were labored as he ran from the attacks coming at them with such ferocity. She glanced down at her abdomen. She wasn't going to make it. She got hit earlier on. It was her fault. All her fault. She wasn't paying attention. She should have been paying attention, but she wasn't. Why was she such an idiot!

Now her savior had been carrying her for what felt like forever. He couldn't keep it up for long. She was heavy, the layers of extra armor added more weight than there would have normally been. "Put me down."

"No!"

A sob came from her mouth. "Put me down! If you don't we'll both offline here!"

"I'm not putting you down!"

"I hate you!"

A pained look washed over the mech. "I don't care! I'm not putting you down!" A blast whizzed past his helm, almost hitting one of his finials.

"Put me down!"

"No!"

"I'm too heavy! You're not going to make it out of here with me! I'm going to offline anyways!"

"I said no!" The mech yelled. "We can stop for a second to remove your armor!"

"You don't have enough time. We both know it! I hate you, so put me down!"

"You don't hate me!" He yelled though his labored intakes as he continued running. "You're just saying that to make me leave you behind, but you're forgetting an important fact. I love you, so I don't care what you think about me!"

"Your brother is stupid! He's an idiot that can't do anything right! I hate him, and I hate you!"

"Yeah, he is!"

"If you don't stop I'll scratch your paint!"

"I don't care!" The mech ran behind a rock by an energon river. He stopped his intakes as the Decepticons ran past. He slowly began working to get the armor off.

"I remember this river."

The mech smirked. "Yeah. We met around here."

"It's extremely deep. It leads to an energon fall, the tallest one, in fact." The mech frowned. "It's a dangerous energon river. It flows through rapids, especially this area, right?"

"No, you're wrong!" The mech pursed his lip plates together. "Wrong river!" He continued working to get the armor off. He cursed under his breath as the sound of Decepticons searching for them came closer. He quickly turned away from the femme to check where the Decepticons were.

The femme slowly crawled towards the edge of the river. "Sunny, I love you."

The yellow mech quickly turned in time to see the femme push herself into the river. "STARDUST!"

* * *

Sideswipe waited anxiously outside the Med bay. He had felt his brother's pain from the bond. He had barely survived the attack. Ratchet had Sunstreaker in surgery. The Decepticons did a number on him, and the sad part was, it didn't look like he tried to fight back at all.

Ratchet stepped out of the Med bay, and nodded for Sideswipe to follow him in. "Sunstreaker will be okay. Luckily, back up got there before the Decepticons could offline him. I re-did his paint job for him, and fixed up the dents so he wouldn't go complaining about being ugly like the last mission."

Sideswipe nodded. "When will he online."

"When I bring him online."

"What about Stardust?"

"Her frame was recovered." Ratchet sighed. "I don't know what happened, but it was in horrible shape. It was at the bottom of an energon fall. She is in the room next to Sunstreaker's getting ready for her procession."

Sideswipe nodded. "Sunny won't online in a good mood."

Ratchet led Sideswipe into a room where Sunstreaker was hooked up to machines. "I'm onlining him. He should be fully online in a couple of breems. There's medical grade is in the cupboard over there, make sure he refuels."

Sideswipe nodded. "Thanks, Doc."

Ratchet slowly left the room. Sideswipe watched his brother as he lay lifelessly on the berth. He knew he was alive, but just the thought of the pain Sunstreaker felt. It was horrible. It brought him to tears. He was in the rec room telling a joke when he just started tearing up. Jazz had taken him to Ratchet who told Optimus to send back up to Sunstreaker.

A groan echoed through the room. Sunstreaker's optics lit up as he turned to Sideswipe. "Stardust."

Sideswipe looked down before smacking a fake smile on his face. "She's over in the next room! Ratchet's taking care of her!"

"Lying." Sunstreaker accused.

"I am not!" Sideswipe grumbled.

"Lying."

Sideswipe pulled his chair closer to his brother. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are. She jumped off the side of river."

Sideswipe's optics widened. "She what?"

"She got hit earlier in the battle." Sunstreaker covered his optics. "I was going to carry her to safety, but more and more fragging cons showed up. She kept telling me to put her down, Sides! I couldn't do that! I-I- She was crying! She said she was going to offline. She was heavy, and I was running low on energon! I-I didn-"

Sideswipe cut Sunstreaker off by hugging him. "Shh. It's okay. She's in the next room, just like I said! It's not your fault."

Sunstreaker pushed Sideswipe off his as he sat up and began wiping his optics. "IT IS MY FAULT! Everything is my fault! You don't understand! I supposed to be protecting her! I was- I couldn- I HATE MYSELF! I didn't do my job! I couldn't protect the one femme I wanted to spend the rest of my life with! She's gone!"

Sideswipe pulled Sunstreaker close again. "It's not your fault!" It was the only thing he could say.

Sunstreaker wrapped his servos around Sideswipe as he let out a sob. "She asked me to go on that mission with her. She said that it was because she couldn't trust anybody else to protect her! I failed her!"

"You didn't, Sunny."

"SHUT UP! DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

Sideswipe's optics widened. It was Sunstreaker's favorite nickname. Everybody called him Sunny. "Okay." He rubbed Sunstreaker's back as another sob wrecked through him.

"Sideswipe."

"Yeah?"

Sunstreaker pushed him away, and wiped his optics. "You're a fragging liar."

"Why's that?"

"It's completely my fault. No matter how I look at it."

"It's not your fault though!" Sideswipe yelled.

"It's all my fault. If I didn't distract her with my stupid flirting, and showing off. I would have noticed the Decepticons! They wouldn't have been able to shoot her! She wouldn't have jumped into the river, and go flying down the energon fall!"

"Sunstreaker, It's not your fault. She won't blame you. I won't blame you. Optimus won't blame you. Nobody will blame you."

"You're a liar."

Sideswipe walked over to the cupboard, and pulled out a cube of energon. "Here. Drink this. I'll be back in a couple of breems, so don't do anything stupid."

Sunstreaker ignored him as he walked out of the room. Sideswipe walked up to Ratchet who was talking to Optimus. "Can I see Stardust?"

Optimus looked over to Ratchet. Ratchet nodded. "I was just about to show Optimus. How is Sunstreaker?"

"He thinks it's his fault. She jumped into the river, ya know?" Sideswipe rubbed his face. "I told her to take Sunstreaker on that mission for some alone time together. She had come and asked me who to take, now, because me, Sunstreaker blames himself."

Optimus put a comforting servo on his shoulder. "It is nobody's fault. This is something that was out of everybody's control. Nobody could have saw this coming. Nobody could have stopped it. If Sunstreaker must blame somebody, he should blame me. I assigned the mission to her, and told her to take somebody with her."

Sideswipe shook his helm. "It's not your fault Optimus."

"Thank you, Sideswipe."

Ratchet opened the door for the two mechs. "She is still in the state she was found in. I have taken all the recyclable parts out, I have removed her heavy armor, and in the next couple of orns I will be preparing her for her ceremony to well of sparks."

Optimus walked in first, followed by Sideswipe. Sideswipe's optics immediately began to swell up with energon tears. Stardust's frame was beat up. There was a huge hole where her tank would have been, She was covered with dry energon, no doubt from the river. The layers of armor she wore on missions were gone. Her orange cracked and scratched frame was exposed. The thing that got Sideswipe was the smile that was still on her face.

That smile. That stupid smile she would wear when Sunstreaker and her had finished one of their big arguments, and Sunstreaker had apologized by grudgingly telling her how much he loved her.

That smile that she wore when she was incredibly happy of life. The smile she wore when she won control of the radio's remote, and played old stupid music for hours and hours in the rec room.

That Primus fragged smile!

Sideswipe covered his mouth as he held back a sob. "She was our best friend."

"I know." Optimus walked over to Sideswipe and put a comforting arm around him, before leading him out of the room. He nodded for Ratchet to lock the door. "Perhaps it is best for you to go check on your brother."

Sideswipe wiped his optics, and nodded. "Yeah."

Optimus watched the young mech go. Ratchet shook his helm. "I have to prepare the cause of termination for the datapads we'll be sending out. She was part of a huge family, Optimus."

Optimus nodded. "I know. I have planned to meet with Sire and Creator this evening to break it to them."

Ratchet nodded. "I am sorry for your loss, Optimus."

"Thank you, old friend."


End file.
